This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Our original goal was to recruit four new faculty to the COBRE Program. However, due to a cut in our budget by the NCRR and due to a reduction in hiring by Dartmouth Medical School due to the financial crisis, we have revised this aim to recruit three investigators: one in Pulmonology, one in Pediatric Pulmonology, and one in Proteomics.